


Baby it's so Cold

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [23]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Huddling For Warmth, Insecure Steve Rogers, M/M, Pining Steve Rogers, Requited Unrequited Love, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: When the Tower's backup generators fail, Steve and Tony find themselves cuddling for warmth.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Team Angst





	Baby it's so Cold

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo [ “Huddling for Warmth” [I3]](https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can)
> 
>  **Team:** Angst  
>  **Bonus:** N/a

Steve curls himself around Tony tightly.

He wishes this was happening under better circumstances. For a complete different reason. But there was no way Tony was going to cuddle with him under different circumstances.

“I don’t understand how the backup generators failed” Tony grumbles.

Steve’s heart sinks. He knows that Tony would rather be anywhere else then here cuddling with him. Despite how much he wishes, he knows he isn’t Tony’s type. He wasn’t smart or interesting enough. Tony would tire of him pretty quickly.

He pulls the blanket tighter around their shoulders. “I know.” He says, “It’s alright, Tony”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
